The invention relates to a coil former for a flat coil comprising a plurality of printed circuit boards which are stacked on top of each other and carry one or several turns.
Flat coils are used as inductive components in the form of chokes, transformers, etc. in electronic circuit arrangements. The overall height of such components usually defines the total height of a printed circuit board equipped with various different components and therefore also the spacing between two printed circuit boards in a sub-assembly. Conventional coils have a relatively large overall height so that the number of printed circuit boards per sub-assembly is limited.
It is possible to stack a plurality of coil circuit boards on top of each other, wherein each of these printed circuit boards carries one or several turns. The strip conductors defining these turns may have a large surface, which reduces the influence of the skin effect and makes it possible to obtain high-strength currents at high frequencies. Further, in such an arrangement, the overall height for the coil is small and the inductive coupling between the turns on the printed circuit boards is large. There is the previously unsolved problem, however, of creating a coil former which receives the various turns and provides connecting members for connecting the ends of the turns with each other and with other components. This invention addresses that need.